O Deus e o Vento
by yue-chan
Summary: Escondido nas sombras, o Deus observa o Vento que lhe tirou de seu pedestal. Shounen-ai.


N/A: Uou, segunda fic de Inazuma. Nunca pensei que apareceria por aqui de novo o.o

Agradecimentos especiais a** LGL - 3** & **Ame Cake** ( desculpe, mas não vai haver uma continuação de Pensamentos. Aquela inspiração foi bem de momento, e eu não teria idéia de como fazer a disputa que você pediu i.i) que comentaram minha outra fic.

Agora, só para deixar claro uma coisinha, eu não gosto do Goenji. Então, obviamente, ele não é um personagem principal nessa fic (apesar de ganhar uma pequena menção desonrosa u.u). Fora isso, tentem advinhar sobre quem o Aphrodi está falando ^^

Here goes something.

* * *

><p><em>O Deus e o Vento<em>

E lá vai ele, movendo-se como o vento, cortando o campo de lado a lado. Pode não ser tão veloz ou forte quanto gostaria de ser, mas vento tem tantas outras qualidades.

Vento é ar. Apenas dizer isso já deveria ser o suficiente. Sem ar não podemos respirar, não há vida. Porém, se essa explicação é muito complexa (ou muito tola) para ser admirada, ainda existem outras características.

Vento é quente. É aquele calor gostoso que toca nosso rosto e nos faz sorrir sem sequer percebermos. Vento traz aromas mas ele mesmo tem um cheiro peculiar. Tem cheiro (e gosto) de liberdade, de paz. É uma brisa suave que nos faz fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, nos dando a disposição para viver o dia.

Vento também pode ser frio, anunciar a tempestade. Avisar com pressa e severidade que devemos fugir e nos abrigar antes que seja tarde. Vento pode ser seco, simplesmente dizer a que veio, e passar por nós como se não se importasse.

Vento também pode ser frustrante. Pode girar em torno de si mesmo sem nunca sair do lugar, tentando inutilmente achar respostas, sem perceber que não deveria ser ele a tentar encontrá-las.

Vento...puro ar em movimento. Mas tão, tão complexo...

É assim que você é.

Quem vê de longe (como eu um dia o vi) acha que não há muito mais, que é só mais um jogador correndo de um lado para o outro no campo. Aquilo que os olhos podem ver, nada mais. Não, quem vê de fora não percebe a frustração, o quanto você se cobra cada vez que a bola passa por sua guarda e o goleiro sofre para defender ou, pior, falhar.

Você acha que deve proteger, ser muralha quando sua presença é tão etérea quanto seu elemento (ou assim o julgam, quem não te conhece).

Quem vê de fora não percebe a paixão, a determinação não em marcar gols, mas em ajudar seus companheiros a fazê-lo. A proteção quase feroz, o sorriso gentil. Não, quem está de fora não vê nada disso, assim como eu não vi.

Porém, não estar de fora não significa estar dentro. Eu percebi isso muito tempo atrás. Porque vento engana. Basta uma lufada de ar para fecharmos os olhos e, quando voltamos a abri-los vento não está mais lá. Já passou, já dissipou, e não podemos mais encontrá-lo.

Você é exatamente assim.

No campo, não há como perdê-lo. Seus movimentos são rápidos e precisos, olhos observando o quadro por completo, como uma grande e única figura. Sua preocupação é para com todos, do ataque a defesa. Contudo, se aproximar não é tão fácil, e eu ainda estou tentando entender o porquê.

Será pelo meu passado? O perigo a que expus seus amigos o impede de baixar as barreiras e deixar que eu me aproxime? Não...não sei. Vento não guarda rancor, pelo menos, não parece guardar. Eu vi você sorrir para aquele outro garoto, qual o nome mesmo? Hiroto? É, acho que o vi sorrir para ele. Então porque não para mim?

Hiroto foi a causa da maioria dos seus problemas. Os alienígenas (apesar de ser uma piada ainda chamá-los assim) te forçaram a usar aquela pedra tão estranha e desafiar seus próprios amigos. Foram eles que te levaram a sobrecarregar seu corpo e mente de tantas formas. Porque não se pode conter o vento, não se pode dizer para ele prestar atenção em apenas uma coisa. Vento está em todos os lugares.

E, assim como ele, você também está em todos os lugares. Você se preocupa com tudo. E eu aposto que o que mais pesou em sua decisão de se afastar da Raimon e se fortalecer sozinho, o desespero que te levou a abraçar um pedaço de meteorito, foi justamente o medo de não conseguir proteger os seus amigos. O medo de vê-los caindo um a um (como eles já haviam caído) e não poder fazer nada, de novo.

Porque não importava o quanto você se esforçasse, sempre surgia alguém mais forte. A cada partida ganha vinha uma outra e você tornava a se sentir um nada. Mesmo se erguendo com a força de um furação, você era derrubado como uma brisa.

Essa frustração eu consigo entender. Mesmo não sendo vento.

Mas, será que eu consigo demonstrar? Acho que não.

Sabe, não é apenas vento que tem várias características. Deuses também são assim. Porém, as pessoas acham que deuses são muito poderosos, que se divertem brincando com os reles mortais. Será que é por isso que você não me dá uma chance? Você olha o todo, nunca um único ponto, então com certeza você já percebeu.

Será que é por isso que você não deixa eu me aproximar? Você acha que eu só vou brincar? Hn. Quisera eu que fosse assim. Se eu só quisesse brincar com você, eu já teria perdido a paciência e desistido, procurado outra pessoa. Um outro alguém para brincar, até mais desafiador ou ,talvez, nem tanto (para o bem da minha auto-estima).

Talvez eu até tentasse convencer aquele poço de gelo a me olhar duas vezes. E não, eu não estou falando do Fubuki. Ele pode ser o atacante do gelo, mas até que ele é bem emotivo (isso quando não dá uma de anormal, aí fica ainda pior).

Não, o verdadeiro poço de gelo é aquele idiota, que mesmo depois de uma vitória sofrida só dá um meio sorriso tosco. Aquele que fica sempre por perto, posando de sabe tudo mesmo sem nunca ter uma idéia. Muitos o admiram, sem perceberem sua verdadeira natureza.

Porque o preferido de todos, Goenji, é frio como gelo. Mas ninguém nota, não é? Só porque ele dá um sorrisinho e fica perto do grupo ele é caloroso? Ou é só porque ele usa técnicas com fogo?

Hn. Humanos tolos. Se bem que eu deveria parar de pensar assim, agora que desisti de achar que sou um deus. Pensando agora, a idéia foi bem megalomaníaca...Bom, com o nosso nível e a água sagrada era difícil pensar outra coisa. Aposto que o maldito do Kageyama batizavam aquela água com alguma coisa.

Sei que pode soar incoerente, mas não consigo deixar de culpá-lo. No fundo, eu queria muito acreditar que foi Kageyama quem destruiu minhas chances. Mas eu sei que não foi ele. Não, foi minha própria arrogância, o jeito com que pareço levar as coisas, não importa o quão sérias elas sejam. Porque deuses não são sérios, são? Afinal, eles são deuses. O que pode dar errado?

No entanto, existe uma grande diferença entre agir assim e ser assim. Hábitos são difíceis de mudar, mas essa não é a minha natureza, sei que não. Eu ainda lembro da época que eu não agia assim, não pensava assim. Tanto tempo...Será que eu ainda consigo voltar àquela época? Mesmo por você?

Eu acho...não, eu tenho certeza que sim. Você conseguiria abrir caminho até aquela época. Você até já começou a fazer isso, mesmo sem perceber. Porque, no começo, eu realmente queria brincar com você. Eu queria ver o que o menino mais belo da Raimon tinha a oferecer, mostrar que você não passava de um gatinho tímido em minhas mãos. Que eu poderia usar e abusar e o poderoso vento, de tão perdido com o que estava acontecendo, não faria nada até que fosse tarde demais.

Mas aí eu já teria outro alvo em mente. Como sempre.

Só que não foi assim, foi? Porque, da mesma fora que você pode cair como uma brisa, também pode se levantar como um furacão. E eu, confiante só porque te derrubei como uma brisa, só percebi meu estúpido erro quando vento me jogou longe, me tirando de seu caminho como uma simples folha.

Hn. Quem diria? O deus se tornou humano. O humano se tornou uma folha. O quão mais posso descer? Não muito, espero. Ainda assim, essa tola folha quer voltar a ser humana...

A quem estou querendo enganar? Eu gostaria mesmo é de voltar a ser deus!

Mas eu sei que não posso. Porque, se eu voltar a ser deus, voltar a ter aquela atitude egoísta e cínica. Se meu mundo voltar a girar ao redor de si mesmo, então não vai poder girar ao redor de você. E você, como vento, passará por mim, sem se importar ou deixar algo para trás. Vai sumir as minhas costas e se perder no mundo, e mesmo que eu vire e te procure com o olhar, eu sei, você não vai mais estar lá.

Porque vento é assim. Vento aparece quando quer, e some quando quer também.

Você é assim.

Acha mesmo que eu não percebi? Talvez eu seja o único que realmente perceba, com exceção, talvez, do Kido (mas aquele cara tem a mania de analisar qualquer coisa, das estrelas do céu a quantos grãos de arroz ele come, então não seria exatamente uma surpresa se ele percebesse também, muito menos algo do que se orgulhar). Eu sei quando você se afasta. Você comemora com o time, claro, mas existem momentos que silenciosamente se afasta, passando por todos com uma facilidade que deixaria qualquer atacante adversário com inveja (menos eu, claro), e se dispersa, se desfaz no mundo como o vento que é.

É nesses momentos que você procura um lugar bem isolado, um canto quietinho onde ninguém possa te ver, e lá desconta sua raiva. Geralmente é a pista de atletismo, revivendo seu primeiro amor.

Hn. Sinceramente, não sei como ninguém mais percebe. Atletismo é uma de suas paixões. Você é vento, velocidade tem tudo a ver. Quando a frustração bate é quando usa essa paixão mais do que nunca, correndo e correndo, dando voltas infinitas até frustração e energia se esgotarem, e tudo que você puder fazer é se arrastar para o banco mais próximo e se jogar nele, se xingando instantes depois por ter esquecido a garrafa d'água no campo (de novo).

Então, quando você finalmente se acalmar, vai olhar para o céu e tentar forçar sua mente cansada a funcionar, descobrir o que fez de errado e encontrar uma forma de consertar.

Porque vento não precisa de ninguém. Vento sabe onde ir, mesmo que as vezes se perca até chegar lá. Mas, sabe? Deuses também se perdem. As vezes eles brincam com humanos, achando que eles não são nada, e então os humanos se levantam, provam que não são brinquedos. E tudo que o antes tão poderoso deus pode fazer é recuar, sair de cena e lamber suas feridas.

Foi isso que você fez comigo. Porque é a fé dos humanos que torna os deuses deuses para começo de conversa.

É a fé de que um dia vou te alcançar que faz com que eu me mantenha fora de meu pedestal. Mesmo você tendo me jogado para longe dele, é a minha vontade que me mantém aqui, no chão, um humano como tantos outros. Como já disse, eu não quero voltar a ser deus (dessa vez é verdade). Porque deuses são solitários, tanto que chegam ao cúmulo de brincar com humanos, mas nunca entre si.

Porque, se tem uma coisa que um deus sabe, é como ser um deus. É não se importar, sempre seguindo em frente, sempre fazendo o que quer. Depois, eles olham para trás e percebem que não há ninguém seguindo. Mas aí, já é tarde demais para voltar, os amigos já estão fora de alcance. Então o deus mantém seu nariz empinado e segue em frente, teimoso, se recusa a ver seu erro.

Eu não quero mais ser assim.

Eu quero baixar a cabeça e olhar nos seu olhos. Dizer que errei e aprendi, que não irei mais me repetir. Quero dizer que mudei, que não sou mais aquela pessoa que tentou brincar no início.

Quero dizer que nunca me arrependi de nada, nem dos erros mais horríveis, tanto quanto me arrependi de ter roubado aquele beijo. Que eu ainda sinto o gosto de cinzas em meus lábios. Que o tapa que você me deu ainda dói, ainda queima.

Pior, eu quero dizer que o olhar que você me deu ainda está atravessado no meu peito. Essa é a maior prova de que eu não sou um deus, não é? O fato do meu coração ainda estar doendo, ameaçando parar a mais tempo do que consigo me lembrar. Já estou quase acostumado com essa dor.

Ou, pelo menos, estaria, se não o estivesse vendo todos os dias. Mas eu estou aqui, escondidinho, tentando chegar até você. E eu acho que é isso que me faz seguir em frente. Porque, de alguma forma que não sei explicar, essa dor é parte da ém se pode ferir o vento. É só impedi-lo de seguir em uma direção. Por mais que ele acabe encontrando outra, o vento para por um momento.

Quando o vento para, ele deixa de existir. E deixar de existir, dói.

Hum...será que esse é mais um motivo para você ter abandonado a Raimon? Porque você não conseguiu mais avançar?

Ficar parado doeu, não doeu? Você se sentiu inútil. Como eu queria ter passado esse tempo ao seu lado, lhe estendido os braços e o protegido com minhas asas. Porque eu sabia que você só precisava de um impulso, algo que o fizesse ganhar velocidade e voltar a ser vento. Mas eu estava longe, esquecido em meu estádio, lamentando a fama que não tinha mais e a vitória certa que escorregou por meus dedos. Ou assim eu achava (mesmo sabendo que a vitória nunca foi minha).

Não, quando eu enfim deixei as sombras e me juntei a Raimon, já era tarde, você não estava mais com ela. E, por mais que eu quisesse continuar lutando (porque eu sabia que iria encontrá-lo algum dia), eu não consegui. Eu me esforcei mais do que deveria, me deixei levar e paguei o preço por isso.

Porque...eu sou como você. Eu também não gosto de ver meus companheiros caindo.

Acho que foi por isso que nós, do colégio Zeus, começamos a nos considerar deuses. Nenhum de nós jamais caía. O estranho é que foi justamente por não cairmos mais que esquecemos como estender a mão. E,quando não se estende a mão, não se faz nada, mais nada. Um gol perde seu significado.

Mas você não é atacante. Você nunca mirou o gol, então não sabe o que é isso. E eu acho que essa é mais uma coisa minha que você nunca irá descobrir (ou entender). Isso, e você também nunca irá saber o quão cuidadosamente o observo. Que eu estou aqui, nas sombras, mesmo quando deveria estar treinando para o próximo torneio.

Você nuca vai saber que o observar melhorou meu jogo, e muito.

Mas eu quero tanto dizer...

Acho que estou me perdendo, não estou? Confuso, embaralhado, talvez até patético. Estou dando voltas, sem sair do lugar. Não, pior ainda! Estou vendo o mundo rodar, e eu mesmo não consigo sair do lugar. Tudo está mudando, sei que está, e eu tenho que me apressar antes que seja tarde.

Só que eu não consigo! A sua presença me deixa no olho do furacão! Basta um passo em falso e você me mandará voando como da primeira vez.

Eu só não sei se ainda sou capaz de fazê-lo chorar.

Sei que soa cruel (e é), mas eu espero que sim. Espero que ainda consiga criar lágrimas em seus olhos. Espero que minha presença ainda aperte sua garganta e seu coração. Espero ainda que você feche suas mãos em punho, na esperança de que eu não perceba que elas tremem. Espero que você use sua franja e esconda seus olhos, não querendo que eu veja sua fraqueza.

Eu realmente espero tudo isso, Kazemaru. Espero que um dia eu consiga ir até você e te veja cair de joelhos perante mim. Porque, nesse dia...nesse dia eu vou finalmente conseguir cair de joelhos perante você...e dizer tudo que eu sinto...o quanto eu me arrependo por tê-lo magoado, de como fui tolo por achar que você seria apenas mais um, logo você que é como o vento. Dizer que daria mil de minhas lágrimas apenas para esconder sua única, e que aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida, não por ter perdido, mas por saber que meu erro me custaria toda e qualquer vitória nos próximos anos.

Eu me condenei, e não há ninguém a culpar por isso, só a mim mesmo.

Mas, como se tudo isso ainda não fosse o bastante, eu o feri, sei que feri. Eu percebo no seu olhar. Cada vez que alguém se aproxima um pouco mais, cada vez que você sai de campo, a barreira invisível de vento é rompida. Você atrai olhares, e você sabe disso mas, por minha causa, você os teme, mesmo que venham de seus próprios companheiros de time. Basta que eles se aproximem demais quando você está distraído e você acha que eles vão te segurar, te jogar contra parede e tomar seus lábios a força. Acha que eles vão sussurrar besteiras em seu ouvido, sugerindo coisas que nenhum garoto da nossa idade deveria saber.

Você acha que eles vão te forçar e seu corpo, frágil como o vento, não vai aguentar. Que vai tornar a esquecer que pode ser furacão e cairá novamente como brisa.

E eu lamento. Mesmo que jamais consiga reunir palavras boas o bastante para me expressar e 'lamento' seja uma tentativa tosca e patética, que jamais alcançara o seu objetivo. Eu. Lamento.

Se eu pudesse, voltaria atrás e apagaria aquele dia. Mas eu só consigo parar o tempo, não consigo fazê-lo voltar. Ainda assim, mesmo sabendo que é pedir demais (e eu não mereço), você me daria mais uma chance de me provar humilde e humano? Se eu mostrasse que aquele pedestal endeusificado jaz esquecido e empoeirado no canto mais sombrio de minha mente?

Se eu provar que não quero brincar, que quero...algo mais...você me aceitaria? Me estenderia a mão, a mesma mão que você estende para seus amigos? Deixaria de lado o medo, escondido em seus olhos?

Eu quero tanto acreditar que sim.

Porque eu quero algo mais. Algo que eu sequer sabia que existia, antes de te encontrar, mas que faz com que eu me arrependa de todas as vezes que eu brinquei, todas as vezes que aprendi o que não deveria saber.

Eu sei...mesmo que você não tenha idéia do que eu esteja falando...eu sei.

Porque brincaram comigo. Não do jeito que eu tentei brincar com você, ou como eu fiz com todos os outros que vieram antes. Quem brincou comigo era mais delicado, soube me envolver, me seduzir. Aquela pessoa conseguiu fazer um deus se submeter. Mas, acredite, isso não me faz sentir melhor. Eu já me orgulhei, e muito, do que aprendi. Eu não via isso como uma fraqueza.

Porém, o seu tapa fez mais do que marcar meu rosto. Ele marcou o dia como o primeiro em que senti vergonha por saber o que sei. Hn. Você me fez sentir vergonha. Acho que deveria te parabenizar, não é fácil fazer isso, sabia?

Mas a verdade, a mais oculta verdade, que eu nunca contei a ninguém...é que eu era como você. Eu via tudo...eu estendia a mão...até que alguém brincou comigo, feriu meu coração sem que eu sequer percebesse, me fazendo achar que brincar era algo natural, pior, que era algo que esperavam que eu fizesse. Um deus deve se divertir as custas dos humanos.

Só que não é assim, e eu precisei desse tempo todo para aprender isso. Hn. Que bom que eu não sou mais um deus, não é? Se não eu seria um deus bem burrinho. Não que, como humano, isso não me torne burro mas, pelo menos, melhora um pouco a minha situação.

Porque humanos podem aprender, enquanto deuses ficam parados no tempo. Deuses não evoluem. Humanos, sim. E eu espero que nós dois possamos evoluir lado a lado. Que você me deixe estender a mão e te levantar, apagar esse pequeno medo que você esconde tão bem, provar que eu quero mais...

Porque eu acho...mesmo eu sendo apenas um garoto...mesmo que você seja o primeiro...eu acho...

...que eu te amo.


End file.
